Security is an important issue in the field of computers, networks, and related products. Users and companies or institutions typically have a desire to ensure that their hardware and software products are secure from hackers, viruses, and other similar threats and problems. It is also important that hardware and software is optimized, as best it can be, to enable a task or set of tasks to be performed in the most efficient way possible.